


Book of Debauchery

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Smut ranging in a lot of Parpparing/rarepairs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grand Highblood/Fem!Darkleer

It was another rambunctious summers night at Mindfang's hive. She was notorious for hosting wild and reckless parties at this time of year and after many many attempts and invitations the Lady Executor Darkleer (or “Femleer” as her common nickname) has decided to pay a visit. She was dressed in her long, indigo and light blue dress at the start of the evening but Mindfang made quick work of its length shortening it to cocktail dress length. To make matters worse she found out that The Grand Highblood was here too, and he saw her. 

 

“ Thats a nice dress you have on Darkleer” He said 

She blushed a bit looking down at it because she for one thought it was quite lewd. “T-Thank you.” 

“Didn’t it used to be longer?” he asked raising his eyebrow at her as his eyes scanned her body.

She nodded, not really noticing his wandering eye. “Mindfang cut it...” she said in mixed regret

With a nod he smiled at her ”Well I like it. Looks motherfucking good on you.”

A small light blush took over her face as she smiled ”I'm glad you think so.”

He sat up in his chair and looked at her. “Well what brings someone like you to such a lewd scene?”

She shrugged and crossed her legs on the couch “Mindfang thought it would be best for me to "unwind" for a bit” 

The highblood guffawed. “Well good motherfucking thing she did.”

She looked at him confused. “Why’s that?”

He had a sly smirk on his face. “I’ve been meaning to pay a visit to my best executioner...”

She became really flustered by his words “Really?”

He laughed a bit “Yes really.”

She sat up to give him her full attention. “Well since I am here now, what do you request of me?”

He stands over her and holds his hand out for her to grab. “Let’s get all up and out of here, and well see what orders are in store~” He said winking at her  
Her blush darkened slightly but, she grabbed his hand while he lead her upstairs to another room.

“Now lets get to business Darkleer...” he said in a more husky lustful tone

She nodded. “Very well then highblood…”

He smirked as he grabbed her hips and brought her closer to him and whispered seductively. “Your orders are to please your superior Darkleer...”

She pulls him close into a deep kiss for about 10 seconds before letting go with a small popping sound “As you wish...” 

He grinned and pinned her to the wall in a deep kiss pulling at her dress hungrily. She kissed back and battled his tongue for dominance, while she wrapped her arms around him with the blush a darker shade of indigo. He wrapped his tongue around hers and slowly pressed against her thighs with his erection growing. She moaned a little in the kiss as she felt his already throbbing bulge press against her. He pulled away briefly, taking her dress off, and tossing it aside. She is now standing in a black and indigo lace bra and panty set,her breast barely contained by them.

He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her close to him yet again. “Let’s fucking do this Darkleer.” He grunted in horniness 

He brought her into a deep and rough kiss while he fell back onto the bed so she was straddling him. She let out a soft moan as she started to grind against him.  
“Y-Yes sir.” She said shyly.

He pulled off his own shirt, and goes back to her, as he ran a hand up her back and unhooking her bra in a swift motion. She hesitantly let the bra fall from her revealing her pair of supple triple Ds. His mouth shifted down her body as he started to kiss her neck and grabbed her breasts. She flinched and moaned at his touch arching her back a little bit, while he bit her collarbone gently. As he ran a hand down her lower body, he slipped a thumb under her panty line. She moaned more gripping on to some of his hair, calling his name out softly so is not to be too loud.  
The purple blood grinned, nibbling her neck softly “Don’t hold back on me Darkleer~” he chuckled while he slowly slid down her panties, looking up to her.

She whined a bit louder while grinding against him “H-Highblood…”

He quickly pulled off his own pants revealing his black boxers with multicolored splatter marks and a large purple capricorn symbol on the crotch. She looked down at him her cheeks flushed with indigo. 

He smirks at her, pulling of his boxers “Now the fucking fun can start” he rolled and pinned her to the bed grinding back against her

She moans out loud feeling his strength against her own “Damnit!”she said in her mind 

He pressed against her while pushing his bulge into her slowly. She moaned his name out loud feeling his member throbbing inside of her as he bit down on her neck with more force. He started to rock his hips into her nook, thrusting into her hard while running a hand under her back causing her to squirm and wriggle beneath him. She moaned his name over and over. So loud that by now if someone were to listen carefully, they could hear her through the door. She was panting writhing under his touch and movements. He rested his forehead on her chest, panting, as he thrust harder as he felt his climax forming. She wriggled a bit gripping tighter on to his hair as she gets close to cumming. 

He held her inner thighs tighter as he pounded into her nook more as he gets closer to cumming. She panted faster until she cried out his name is a higher than normal pitch, and pulled him close to her breast while cumming. He moans her name, panting harder, and thrust in as deep as he could, holding her as close as possible to him, her plush chest pressed to his face. She finally collapsed, breathing heavily letting him finish his powerful climax. Soon he finished, pulling out and falling back onto the bed, breathing hard. The Blue blood nuzzles against his chest softly as a smile creeps onto her face. He puts an arm around her pulling her towards him.

“Did you like it Highblood?”

“Y-yes. you were beyond expectation darkleer. Simply amazing.”

She smiles again “You're too kind, thank you…”

He gave her a hug with the arm he had around her and laughed. “You really are my best executioner…”  
She smiles at his statement and kisses him goodnight before she falls asleep in his arms.

“Goodnight Darkleer…” he says as he plants a kiss on her temple and falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Mindfang/Grand Highblood/Dualscar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the dely with college and all the wonderful stuff here is chapter 2! A threesome!

Mindfang sat on the couch bored in her hive, this was also due to the fact that Femleer of all the trolls had sex before her...IN HER OWN HIVE! It was a maddening thought as she slumped deeper on to her couch. As she sat around observing today's hive guess, including Dualscar and an already up and about Grand Highblood, she groaned in defeat. She did not have the time nor patience to deal with more of their constant arguing over something stupid, like they always do. She walked over to them using her powers of negation and came up with her best idea yet.

“How about you two tag team me in a threesome?” She asked

The subjugglator raised a brow in interest “What was that mindfang?”

Dualscar chimed in “What?”

She huffed, she knew they were a bit thick head but come on! “Tag team!! Me!! Yes??”

Ghb shrugged “Well I don’t see why not.”

Dualscar nodded “I don't disagree either, but are you really okay with this?”

The subjugglator tightened his hold on Mindfang “Let's so how much you can take motherfucker.”

She nodded “Yeah, this is just what I needed~”

Ghb smirked “In that case” He pulled off her top not wasting anytime.

Dualscar started stripping away his own cloths seeing how old subjug was never one to waste time. “Oi wait a minute Subjug, sharing is caring.”

Mindfang chuckled “Hey orphy, come help me with my shorts~.”

“Don't use me as a footrest!” He grunted

“ I won’t~! Now hurry up~!” She purred motioning him forward as he takes off her shorts

She smirks “Now my panties~.” And he does the same with her panties, while the Grand Highblood gropes her boobs.

Dual groaned slightly “ So fucking ready right now” He said as he massaged himself through his boxers seeing as that is all he had on left.

Mindfang smirked widely. “MmN~...so boys, how about I get on all fours~? One of you can take the back, and the other can have the front~.” she mused

“ I'll take up the rear” Highblood said as he positioned himself behind her, his hands ghosting over her.

“I'll take the bac- wait what the fuck Highblood!” He looked at him with an unamused expression.

“Dualscar I will club you.” GHB said as he looked over at him

“And I'll disintegrate you.” Dualscar rebutted while rolling his eyes “Mindfang you choose.”

Ghb scoffed “I'm three times your size you dumb motherfucker...But sounds like a motherfucking deal…”

Dualscar nodded knowing he was right “Yep, and maybe we can switch midway too?”

“Sure! Now orphy, lay down.” Mindfang said as she prepared herself.  
The Orphaner nodded his head as he laid down and took off his trousers, as Mindfang positioned her ass over orphys cock. She slid herself down on it. “A-ahh~..fuck~...” she cried  
“N-Ngh~” He groaned “So fucking pl-plush~!”

She laid down, her legs spread while moaning “Okay grandy~”

The Subjuggulator got on top of Mindfang, grinding before pushing his bulge into her nook. He held on to her waist and pounded deeper into her. As Mindfang thrust back and forth, Ghb held himself up and thrust into her nook deeply. Truly in love with the sensations both of the adult trolls were giving her Mindfang wanted to up the ante.

“Mmn, S-someone needs to fill my mouth~” She mused while she spread her legs wider and groaned, almost as if she was in heaven from pleasure.

“Let me,the ass is overrated anyway” He happily volunteered as he slipped out of her ass hole  
Mmn, thanks baby~. She got on all fours, panting after Ghb stopped and let her repositioned herself.

He knelt down to where his bulge was at her mouth. She opened her mouth and licked at the head of his cock. She took his cock into her mouth, bobbing her head on it. Dualscar groaned and threw his head back. “H-hmgh, right f-fucking there~”. He thrust into her mouth as her held her head

Ghb took the opportunity to slip back into her nook, grabbing her ass as he pounded deep into her sweet spot. She moaned as they fucked her while she sucked on Duals bulge, her juices dripped over Ghb’s bulge coating it lightly. Dualscar let out husky moans and thrust faster into her, his hard cock going deeper and deeper into her mouth. She moaned hard and looked up at orphy, wanting his juices in her mouth. The three of them ready to reach their climaxes the adult male’s thrust harder and faster each time waiting the right time to release their loads.

“H-Hhnn! F-Fuck!~” Dualscar shouted as he came inside Mindfang's mouth  
She groaned loudly, taking both Dualscar's and Ghb’s load via her nook or mouth while she came hard as well. Ghb pushed as deep as he could while holding her ass to his waist as he came. The three of them greatly satisfied, all equally started panting and collapsed on the floor while blushing.


	3. Chapter 3: Fem!Darkleer/Mindfang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another chapter of smutty goodness and I hope to bring you more

After an eventful session with her boys, Mindfang laid there in bliss on the couch still bare naked. Femleer was now dressed and in the same living room as well, and while sitting around she happen to notice mindfang. And gave her an unamused look. “You look unsatisfied Mindfang.” she said

Mindfang looked up still panting a bit “Does it show...?” she asked

“Indeed” Femleer replied

Mindfang got up right and looked over at the female executor with that all too familiar lust in her eyes “Wanna help a lady out~?”

Femleer also got up and went over to her with a not amused face. “Perhaps...you act very needy about fulfilling such a lewd need.”

Mindfang chuckled “Sure am~...” she announced proudly while she lay on her back on the floor 

Femleer got down on her knees and kisses Mindfang roughly with little to no effort on her part. Not amused in the slightest bit, Mindfang on the other hand blushed and kissed back “M-Mmmf!!”

Femleer let go with a small pop wiping her lips. “Hmmm, distasteful....It would seem more must be done then…” She helps her up to her 2 feet, pressing her against the wall holding both her hands up against the wall.

Mindfang’s face was a deep blush. She was so mad at herself for being dominated, but was too tired to stand up to Femleer. “Dammit…” she muttered under her breath as she strained against Femleer’s grip.

“You grew mighty reckless Mindfang, what a pity... but no matter,” She said with a smirk on her face. “More amusement for me.” she snaked one hand down her curves to grip her ass tightly.

“A-ahh~...fuck you F-Femleer.”!! she growled, playfully biting Femleers neck

“All this pointless bickering will get you nowhere Mindfang.” She pulled her hand back and gave her ass a firm smack. “Especially in your current state… I don’t think you wanna do that.” she mused while smacking her ass again.

Mindfang bit her lip and moaned a bit with each smack “A-ah~...F-fuck do that again~”

Femleer then moved her hand from her ass to her nook and starts moving her finger in circles around her clit. “You really shouldn't try to suggest orders to a Superior...You should know that Mindfang~” she protested while administering her “discipline”. She bit her lip, moaning loudly while she kissed her softly. “Y-yes ma’am~” Mindfang mewled. The lady executor nipped at Mindfang's neck, not stopping her finger and moves her other hand down to her breast. She then left a trail of bite marks from her neck down to her breast biting softly on her nipple and added a second finger on her clit. Mindfang actually squeaked and blushed immensely at her touches on her sensitive areas. 

Femleer looked up a bit at her. “I sense you are beginning to like this correct?” she asked

Mindfang bit her lip and started to breath heavily while nodding. 

Femleer paused mid fingering and glossed over her with an unamused look and scoffed. “You must be reaching your climax soon...We cannot allow that.”

Mindfang squirmed as she was about to cum trying to at the very least relieve herself from Femleers pleasuring torture. But Femleer moved her fingers away from her clit and stripped her regular attire off, and she sat on top of Mindfang while straddling her. Bare naked she started grinding her nook against Mindfangs. 

“Ahh~!! F-fuck~!!!” Mindfang whinned while she grind against Femleers nook feel the need to cum grow more apparent. However, because Femleer was STRONG she hoisted Mindfang on to her lap and continued to grind hard against her. She gave her ass a hard squeeze while grinding, making sure that Mindfang wouldn’t give out so soon. 

As expected, with Mindfang crying to high heaven she came about 3 times. For each time one felt a little more satisfying than the other. Femleers nook coated in Cerulean she’d be kind enough not to command her to lick it clean, even though she was sure Mindfang would enjoy it regardless. For better or worse, she left the tuckered out captain of the seas rest while she clean herself up but not without smirking to herself about the “accomplishment” that she alone just achieved.


	4. Mindfang/Fem!Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like some F/F for a new chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a while I return with a new chapter. This one may be shorter than the others I do apologize for that, but I do plan to give this story more tlc and try to put more chapters up.

About 24 hours had past since the latest night of provocative activities took place in Mindfang’s hive. The lady pirate was well rested and on the prowl yet again, looking for her newest companion. Today there weren’t as many house guests like before but she did spy someone who looked very delectable. This time it wasn’t another ancestor like herself, but a human girl. She was a pretty young thing: nice mocha colored skin, long curly hair, rather childish looking glasses. In reality she looked like another of the dorky glasses crew only instead of male this one was female.

Mindfang grinned as she saw her prey. “Come here sweetie~” she called out to her

The choices... The horrid choices, the young girl named Jill turned bright pink by hearing the pirate mistresses words.

Mindfang raised an eyebrow at her. “Sweetie, I’m being nice right now, but if you don’t obey me, I’ll get cranky~” she warned. “Do you really want that?”

With worry in her voice the female English stuttered “B-but I…”

She cooed “Don’t worry sweetie, I’ll be gentle~.”

Jill stammered “Goodness I really shouldn’t…”

Mindfang was in no mood for games anymore. “Now. I’m not asking anymore. Because if I have to get up, and come over there, I will be very rough with you~.”

Jill flinched a bit at her sternness, best to do as she said less she actually does get upset. Jill was not one to deal with conflicts well, and this brought a devilish grin to the lady pirate as she opened her arms. “Now, come here~” She beckoned.

Jill hesitated on Mindfang’s request with her movements but she complied reluctantly, eventually she was onto her lap. “Good girl~!” Mindfang cooed

She squeaked and tried to compose herself “I-Is this all r-really necessary?

“Of course!” She said as she brushed Jill’s hair behind her ear. “Despite me being sexy all the time, I do care about my guests, even you!” She smiled sweetly “I just want to make you feel right at home here~”

Jill was really red and really nervous about where this was heading. “W-Well I-I umm... Thank you ma’am but r-really it’s okay…”

“No it’s not. Now, where should we start? How about some kissing~?”

“I-mmmphf!” she is pulled into the kiss and had the slightest idea on how to respond. Mindfang continued the kiss and rubbed Jill's thighs softly. The female English muffled and tensed up tremendously, this wasn't computing in her brain. Mindfang on the other hand, just found her reactions adorable. She started grinding close to Jill, licking at her tongue with lustful intent.

“Hnnnnn!” Jill whined while she shut her eyes due to how embarrassing the situation was. One could only hope she didn't have an audience somewhere watching this. All the while Mindfang sucked on Jill's tongue, moaning more and enjoying the taste. The pirate mistress snuck a hand down past the young human's waist and gently rubbed Jill’s womanhood through her shorts. In turn this caused Jill to make some kind of weird flustered noises, while trying to close her legs. She was already on high alert from their sloppy make out. Mindfang broke the kiss, and rubbed harder against the thin fabric of her panties.

“You like that sweetie~?” Purred in her ear

Jill was not capable of speaking correctly “I-....i....i-” she was overindulged with the sensations flooding her body.

“Are you gonna cum?~” She asked as she bit the other girls lip and rubbed harder against her folds.

Jill shook her head as the blush started to take over her face, she was truly unsure of how or what to feel. Mindfang was just enjoying every minute of it. “Oooh I bet you taste good~” She mused as she started sliding deeper past Jill's panties and ravaging her womanhood.

Jill squeaked “Wh- n-!” she clasped her thighs together trying to resist anymore of her advances.

This only made the pirate mistress smirk as she pried her thighs apart, got down on her knees and started to lick at the human’s pussy. Jill let out a high pitched moan shutting her eyes as tight as possible as she threw her head back in mixed pleasure. The cerulean ancestor chuckled as her tongue licked and lapped at Jills clit, she felt herself being greedy with this human as her free hand fondled her rather nicely shaped breast.

“Ahh-ah n-n~” Jill whined and whimpered

“ Doesn’t it feel good baby~?” Mindfang hummed

All Jill could do was moan in response to her question and try to cover her sensitive area with her hand. Even though she knew it was a wasted attempt, it only caused Mindfang to go faster with her licking and touching.

“Come on, Jilly bean, I want you to cum~~” She giggled

The pet name sent her over the edge with pleasure, she couldn’t take much more and needed a release. She cried out a little bit as she came on Mindfang’s busy tongue twice. Satisfied with her work, Mindfang smiled as she licked the cum away almost spotless. “Good girl~” she mused

Jill was still reeling from the aftereffects of her first orgasm, she was still trying to catch her breath when she covered her hands in embarrassment. Mindfang chuckled while she pulled the human onto her lap and cuddled her.

“So, how was your first time?” She asked rather nonchalantly

Jill just shook her head, she really rather not think about it anymore on the account of how odd it was. MIndfang saw her bashful behavior and sighed, she was not without understanding after all. She nuzzled Jill’s cheek. “ Just relax, okay? Think about how you felt.”

“I- guess I thought it was um...enjoyable. M-Maybe…”

The pirate mistress smiled “Atta girl~. Wanna rest, or cuddle me?”

“C-Can I get cleaned up?”

“Of course! Want me to help you?” She asked eagerly

Jill flinched “Th-That's ok! I’ll fine.” She said quickly while getting up, one time with Mindfang was just enough for her.

“Alright. The bathroom is over there.” She directed Jill

With a small nod Jill made her way to the bathroom, mentally taking a note to try and wash her brain of what just happened along with her body in the hot shower. Mindfang on the other hand, smiled and crossed her legs in a smug manor. It was good to be the seductive mistress that she was.


	5. More GHB/Fem!Darkleer

Another night of sexual activities took place in Mindfang’s hive while drinks were being served to all those participating. Femleer at first was just a casual observer while she watched everyone get intoxicated and act a fool, but eventually even she found herself with a cup of alcohol. Then two, then four, then seven, until she herself was fumbling over her own words and her head heavy from her drunken state. She found The Grand Highblood relaxing on the couch without a care, even he was surprised by the nature of the female executioner.

She clears her throat “Highblood?”

He raised a brow “Yes Femleer?”

She wobbles a bit but her cheeks are flushed with indigo and her now exposed breasts bouncing slightly looks up at highblood. “I'm very very intoxicated....” she confessed dumbly “Could we… Could we pail Highblood?”

He grinned “Hell motherfucking yes!” He cheered

She gave a drunken smile as she hopped in the highbloods arms “Oh good…”

“Just one thing. Has anyone seen my soper anywhere?” He asked the masses “It’s the last little bit I have and I’m starting to feel a little motherfucking sober.”

She pointed to it on the floor near the couch, how she knew in her current drunken state was beyond the both of them and in all honesty they didn't bother to care. He grabbed the flask as he carried her off to one of the bedroom, listening to the copious purrs that came from the female blue blood.

“Thank you Highblood~” She mused

He chuckled “Anything for my best follower Femleer.”

She attempted to give her best look of innocence “Am I your best?”

“You are.”

“I do my. . . . very best for you highblood-” she managed to reply in between the small hiccups escaping her mouth

“I know you do~” He gave a toothy grin while he set her down on the bed. She couldn’t help but poke her bottom lip out, “And I know I’m not...I’m not the reall Darkleer”

“What do you motherfuckin mean?”

“I mean...The male version of me is better...he’s stronger”

He shook his head. “Not at all, you follow orders better than him. The big wuss couldn't pull the cord when it came down to sniffing out signless’s kitten.”

Hearing that made a smile grow on her face as she crawled up his massive masculine body and gave him a sloppy kiss. “Thats soo nice of you highblood.” she mused

He shrugged it off as he took another swig of his soper, meanwhile the female executor left a trail of kisses up his neck to his lips and licking away some of the lingering soper from the corners of his mouth.

He grinned “Careful now, you don’t want too much of that.”

“A taste wouldn’t be too much would it?”

“ No, but enough of it will hit you like a motherfucking punch to the face.”

“Okay, I dunt think I will want more, I am veryvery intoxicated enough…” her toxic slur growing more and more potent

The highblood smirkd. “You’ll be a little more than drunk on this stuff.”

“So shall we as you say, _get to business_ Highblood?”

“Motherfucking yeah!”

He kissed her deeply while his massive body hung over the bed, his hands went to work running along her thick and tender thighs. She eagerly kissed him back letting the moans escape her throat and her hand weaved through his hair.

“H-Highblood~” She moans while smiling

Her moans made him bite her left shoulder through the fabric of her uniform, while he pressed his growing erection and proceeded to grind against her. She gasped a bit when his girth started rubbing against her panties, and started grind back against him.

“H-Highblood~ P-Please, I can't take it!” She begged while rubbing the side of her leg against his bulge.

Not wanting to keep her waiting, he pulled off his boxers revealing his wriggling bulge. He wasted no with thrusting it inside of her moist nook as she moaned out loud panting, and almost demanding more. He finally starts to thrust his hips against hers making sure as much as his bulge fits into her nook as possible. She held her arms out to him for a hug while whimpering from the immense pleasure. He obliged by hugging her, hoisting her up so that she could wrap her legs around him while he slammed his waist.

“H-Highblood ohhh H-H-Highblood!~” She panted “I-I! I like you a lot!~” SHe moaned

“You are my favorite Femleer!” He grunted

Feeling that he was getting close to a climax, he kissed her deeply while lightly clawing at her back and thrusting as hard as he could. She started a tongue battle with him, her nook tightening and contracting around his wriggling bulge.

Femleer cried out in ecstasy as she climaxed roughly 3 times with the subjugglator following suit.

“H-Holy shit Femleer…” He panted heavily “Maybe we need to get you drinkin more often!” he chuckled

“Hmn…. That can be arranged…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, its been awhile and I thought I get around to updating because why not you know? Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
